


This is War

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Rare Pairs Week 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And letting their family join in, Battlefield, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Imagination, Loss, M/M, just a couple of cute old men going at it, like always, no fucks given, pure fluff and crack, yes I am aware of how this sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: The title says it all, it's war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PicMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicMurasaki/gifts).



> And let's roll onto day 3!~
> 
> Song / Movie: This is War - 30 Seconds to Mars
> 
> Theme/Focus: Loss/Battlefield
> 
> I own nothing. But i have to dedicate this particular one to Jei aka Picmurasaki on Tumblr for introducing me to this pairing! XD I spent an entire afternoon stalking her art and trust me when I say it's amazing, go check it out if you'd like! Enjoy!~

 

 _A warning to the people,_  
_The good and the evil,_  
_This is war_.

Two opposing sides came to the same conclusion. War was upon them. There was no stopping it, they were too different, too similar, and too stubborn to come to an agreement.

Edward Newgate simply wanted to be free, he wanted nothing more than to live his life as he wanted to, ignoring rules if he had to, and maybe even doing things illegally if there was no other way. But Garp D. Monkey was not like Edward, he was a veteran in the law system. He had an ingrained mindset to do everything by the book. He was a man of margins and some discipline, and it was his job to bring lawbreakers to justice.

 _To the soldier, the civilian,_  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war.

“I’m giving you one last chance Newgate, back down now and we can avoid the bloodshed.” Garp rumbled, as his subordinates gathered behind him, loading the cannons, unsheathing their swords and removing their safeties off of their guns.

“Gurararara, you know what my answer will be Grap, I don’t think there is anything else to discuss. My mind is as set as yours is, but why let the children get involved? Come at me yourself and I will do that same.” the tall man reasoned, his voice booming across the battlefield despite the protest of his children behind him.

“Have it your way, Edward.” Garp grinned and gave a signal for his men to stand down. The war would be be between two old friends. One battle, and one alone would determine the outcome to this once and for all. And in the end, only one of them would come out victorious and the loser, well he supposed something could be worked out when he won.

 _It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!

The two men took off and charged at one another, one with his fists poised to attack and the other with his bisento by his side.

Much like the many uncountable times as before, they collided, two great forces of nature came together to exchange blow after blow. They were evenly matched; the deviant and the enforcer, just as they had been when they had first met.

 _To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first

Time dragged on and it looked like there would be no winner in this fight of equally strong men. One feigned and struck while the other dodged and kicked. Grunts filled the air along with the resounding sound of skin hitting skin, and Newgate’s bisento being struck by Garp’s brass knuckles.

It wasn’t until a cry from their subordinates that chaos ensued. Marines and pirates alike yelled out their battle cries before they joined in on the fray, coming together in a frenzy of gun fire and clashing blades.

 _To the right, To the left_  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world!

“Surrender Newgate, we have you outnumbered and surrounded.” Garp goaded as he rose a balled fist and caught the other with one of his “Fists of Love”.

“Gurararara, you’d like that wouldn’t you, Garp.” Edward boomed and returned the affectionate blow with one of his own. “But I’m afraid the day I surrender is not today.”

“Bwahahaha, you sure about that, Edward?” Grap asked as his and Edward’s fists met in an equally destructive punch.

 _A warning to the prophet,_  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war.

“Ah, dads what are you doing, yoi?” Marco asked with a tilt of his head as the two men startled and looked up to their oldest son standing in the doorway of the family room.

“Gurararara, what does it look like we’re doing, Marco? It’s war of course.” Edward laughed as he tossed an embroidered cushion at his unsuspecting opponent and laughed harder when it hit his husband across the face.

“Right…” Marco said with a raised brow as he leaned against the door frame and chuckled, “Over what this time?”

 _To the leader, the pariah,_  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war.

“We’re trying to determine what show we’ll be watching this season. A dystopian survivors tale of a group of kids or some comic based adventure.” Edward supplied and dodged the oncoming “punch” of a pillow.

“You know there is this amazing thing now a days that lets you record those two shows and much more right, Oyaji? Its called a DVR, yoi.” Marco teased as he crossed his arms across his chest and avoided a projectile aimed in his direction.

“Bwahahaha, we are very well aware of that contraption you and Ace set up, but that’s not the point here my boy.” Garp supplied as she peeked out of his makeshift fort and looked over to the doorway where Marco was giving him an expectant look.

“The point is, Marco, my son. That between Garp’s and my work hours we don’t have enough time to watch both shows together, so we’re letting the game decide which we will focus on.”

“Oh awesome, are dads deciding on something via war again?” Haruta asked as she ran into the room and looked from Oyaji to Garp, “Who’s who?”

 _It's the moment of_ _truth, and the moment to lie,_  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, _to_ _fight_!

In no time, the entire household had rushed to the family room after hearing the chaos, and pretty soon everyone had chosen their sides: Ace, Thatch, Dragon, Vista, and Jozu had teamed up with Garp.

Whilst the others sided with Edward, who lead the rest of the family. His militia consisted of: Marco, Izo, Haruta, Rakuyou, Fossa, and Namur.

 _To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the _first_

“Ready kids! For Justice!” Garp yelled and a volley of Nerf projectiles-supplied by the kids-rained down on their opponents.

“The hell Old Man, we agreed we wouldn’t go with that battle cry!” Ace chided and the rest of the group laughed, knowing that he and Garp never quite saw eye to eye on that word; considering Garp’s profession and Ace’s mischief.

 _To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new _world_!

Edward’s group ducked and covered, staying clear of the oncoming projectiles and laughing with mirth as they too opened fire on the opposing side.

In no time, what had become a quarrel between two fathers became a family activity, much as it was prone to do. This of course was not the first time the family engaged in such an activity. The Newgate’s actually used this sort of method to decide on events and options that they deemed to be non-serious. Such decisions that were made via war included: their last three vacation spots, innumerable movie choices, dinner options for special holidays, and themes for certain birthdays.

The rules to the game were simple, it was always one side against the other. And when you chose your side, you fought with anything you could that wasn’t pointed, on fire, heavy, or breakable. The approved weapons were Nerf toys, pillows, cushions, balled up socks, stuffed animals, and things of that nature. A fort for such team was built in the family room, then you took cover and aimed, if you were hit in the head/face, gut, or chest that was minus one point, you got three total. After you lost all three strikes you fell in battle and would then resign yourself to the side and cheer your side on.

 _I do believe in the light_  
_Raise your hands into the sky_  
The fight is done, the war is won  
Lift your hands toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
Toward the sun  
The war is _won_

Oyaji and Garp were both down to one point each when their kids joined in on the fray, but still they were better coordinated and more masterful at the act of throwing and catching than the younger participants. So it came as no surprise that they were still in the game when Garp lost the first “casualty”.

Edward’s side knew not to cheer prematurely, as the other side swore vengeance for their fallen brother.

 _To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the _first_

One by one they fell, each of them losing people on their sides and adding to the dramatic effect of the game, leaving brothers, sisters, and parents alike yelling out for their fallen comrade.

Laughter and battle cries continued to fill the large house as each side gained and lost ground with each victory and loss. Tying in their game for one moment and not the next. They were neck and neck the two sides, until… they weren’t any more.

 _To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new _world_!

The remaining people were Edward and Garp, two veterans facing off for another battle, their children out for the count and cheering in their respective sides.

“Give it up Newgate, I have you right where I want you.” Garp said holding the last pillow at his disposal readying himself for the final blow.

“As I, you. Gurararara, come at me Garp!” Edward bellowed and rose his pool noodle “bisento” in the same process and again the two forces clashed.

_A brave new world  
The war is won_

  
Two nights later the husbands were reclined in their bed, covers tucked around them and Garp with his head on Edward’s chest while Edward looped his arm across Grap’s shoulders holding him close.

The dim glow of the television light illuminating them in the darkness as the show that won played on the screen. Both of them content to watch the series with their love at his side. 

 __  
The war is won  
A brave new world

 

**Author's Note:**

> These guys were so much fun to write for, just imagining them throwing pillows at each other had me laughing. I realize that they're also a perfect opportunity for angst, but cmon look st their fluffiness.
> 
> Also please excuse the unitalicized lyrics, my browser is acting up, I'll fix them later.
> 
> Anywho, I do hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and I'll see you next time. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
